


With you I'm different

by DoctorDee24



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Secret Relationship, Some mature content, unexpected sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDee24/pseuds/DoctorDee24
Summary: Starting a new relationship is always hard now adding werewolves and demons to the mix make it even worse and to top it off its a secret to the whole pack, Derek and Stiles try to keep things quiet when everything around them is becoming so loud !





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and stiles finally begin but this isn’t a fairytale so some harsh moments ahead

Stiles wasn't sure how it happened or when but he had one thing that he was definitely positive about.  
He's in love with Derek Hale.  
Now one would think, "stiles only has eyes for Lydia " some might even say "nah Malia is the one stiles absolutely loves" and they are right he did love them both but the way he felt when he saw Derek walk through the doors of beacon hills high school in search of Scott after almost a year with no contact from him was something that was almost overwhelming. He took one look at Derek and his heart almost jumped out of his chest all he wanted to do was run up to Derek and embrace him, he felt this absolute need to touch him, a need he didn't know was in him he wanted to kiss Derek Hale.  
And now sitting in Derek's loft with the rest of the pack, Scott to his left with Kira and Lydia to his right all he could sense is the waves of attraction he was radiating towards Derek not even paying attention to what movie was playing but completely aware that Derek got tanner since he last saw him in Mexico and how his shirt was, can you believe it , even tighter fitting than before and even how his hair became lighter and looked like he began letting it grow out just as well as his beard which in stiles opinion was coming in beautifully.  
"STILES HELLO EARTH TO STILES!" His trance was broken as he saw a short little red head waving a perfectly manicured hand side to side in front of his face trying to gain his attention.  
"Woah huh wha-?" Quickly sitting up from the couch he positioned himself very properly which made it even more obvious he was zoned out.  
"Stiles I was telling you to come with me to my car because I forgot my cellphone and didn't want to go there alone this late" rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips .  
"Yes ! Yeah okay uhuh lets go ! " awkwardly and unnecessarily clumsily stiles gets up and takes Lydias hand and heads towards the door in almost a sprint leaving the pack stunned in confusion.  
"Stiles" Lydia's tone was even and calm and his name hung in the air for a while in the elevator .  
" I know what's going on, I know how you feel about Derek "


	2. With you I'm different- chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie night with the pack probably is the scariest night of stiles life

CHAPTER TWO

 

"How I feel abo- Lydia I don't know what you think you know but me ? Derek ? Feelings ? No no no " now his arms were all over the place and he began pacing and shaking his head, it felt almost like this elevator ride was becoming longer and longer, and suddenly it stops and the doors open, trying to avoid more conversation about this topic he rushes to Lydia's car with lots of stumbles along the way.   
He knows Lydia doesn't run unless there is an immediate danger but somehow she ended up getting to the car before him and he doesn't understand how   
"Stiles it's okay you know, It's nothing to freak out about, so you have feelings towards Derek what's the big deal I mean at some point I had feelings for Alison " not only did she try to fly by the last sentence without a flinch but Stiles could tell that she still did and Alison's death didn't really put a pause in those feelings.   
"Listen Lydia I seriously don't have feelings for Derek, it's Derek freaking Hale for petes sake ! The man doesn't have feelings, he just growls in anger and scowls all the time"   
Now he's pacing back-and-forth shaking his head hard at trying to deny the fact that he is in love with him he's yet to say it out loud and he wasn't going to say it now not in front of Lydia.   
"Stiles you don't have to tell me anything but I can see how you look at him and how he looks at you, maybe you guys should talk" turning around phone in hand Lydia heads back to the loft and leaves stiles behind deep in thought.   
Stiles was in his head so much he didn't notice when someone came out of the building and stood next to him .   
"Stiles..?" Of corse because life loves to torment stiles it was Derek standing next to him looking like a model for an exclusive magazine with a worried look on his face.   
"Lydia said you needed my help with something are you alright ?" Snapping out of it stiles looks at Derek confused and a little scared   
"What yeah I'm fine she probably thought I got stuck in the car door again but I'm okay sourwolf don't worry about me I'm okay super fine never been better "   
He begins to head towards the building when he feels a hand fall on his shoulder stopping him mid walk   
"Stiles I don't know what going on with you lately by ever since I got back you've been almost avoiding me and most of the pack, listen I know that you think we need to be together only when in danger but it's actually good for us wolves to be with our pack on slow days as well,"   
It took all his strength to not run away from Derek's touch because once his hand touched him he felt a warm wonderful feeling all over his body.  
Turning to Derek so his hand drops off his shoulder stiles puts on his best smirk and looks at Derek.  
"Aw sourwolf you worried about me ? Don't worry about it I love you - a-and the pack ! I love you guys all equally no favorites well maybe Scott a little I mean he's been my best friend since we we-"   
"Stiles why do you smell like that ?" Derek cuts him off and steps closer to stiles taking in his scent   
"Woah big guy kinda close there aren't you " stepping back stiles tries to calm himself down he knows exactly what Derek is talking about it's the reason why he's been avoiding being alone with Derek for the past 3 months.  
" I know you smell like this when Lydia or Malia are with you but why do you still smell of ... love"   
Okay so now stiles was panicking no doubt about it, god he hating werewolves and their amazing noses !!   
"Uhh maybe because I was taking about them, hey listen Derek let the pack know I had to go I forgot my dad wanted me to bring him some dinner! See ya !"   
Stiles has never gotten in his jeep so fast, unfortunately for stiles the jeep wasn't in the same hurry stiles was and wouldn't start so this gave Derek time to get in the passenger seat and watch stiles as he frantically tried to start his jeep.  
After 10 minutes stiles gave up and rest his head on the steering wheel as Derek still sat quietly watching stiles waiting for the teen to calm down.  
"Stiles, what's going on, I know I'm not the alpha anymore but you can talk to me I thought we ended up as friends last time we saw each other "   
Peeling his head from the steering wheel stiles faced Derek and took a deep breath, this is it he's going to tell Derek everything it's been 3 months of endless crushing and blushing he was going to put an end to it even if it ends up with Derek punching him in the face.  
"Derek I think you should know something and please if you want to hit me can you avoid the face because my dad won't like it and I have to go to a college visit soon and they might not like me if I'm all brui- "   
"Stiles ! To the point " Derek hated when stiles would get off track but stiles loved to get that reaction from him it was... hot .   
Gulping he took one more deep breath.  
"I think I'm in love with you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Since the last chapter was kinda short I made this one a little longer I hope you guys enjoy and remember keep letting me know if you want me to continue !


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles definitely is going to be murdered by Derek Hale and he hasn't even seen the end of the new flash series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I usually like posting daily but I've been a little busy but I hope you guys are enjoying the story there is more coming soon ! :3

CHAPTER THREE 

"I think I'm in love with you "  
Those words hung in the air for almost 25 full blown minutes, well at least it felt like it , but on the good side he thinks he's going to be dead very soon due to the fact that his heart was beating so fast that it was about to pop out his chest. Then there was Derek that was just sitting there with those beautiful green-gray eyes looking at stiles with a blank look that could mean almost anything. Stiles couldn't take it anymore and with tears trying to break out of his eyes stiles clears his throat and faces Derek  
"Listen we don't need to act any different towards each other okay ? Just don't tell the pack and I'll leave you alone don't worry about it I'm gonna go okay ? See ya Derek " as he started to exit his jeep and once again he's stopped by Derek's hand on his shoulder this time all he wanted to do was melt into his touch but instead he just froze.  
" stiles wait " he could feel Derek's eyes glued to the back of his head and he felt his heart already crushing anticipating Derek's rejection.  
"Derek I'm sorry okay let's forget it ever even happened and we can go back to being barely friends I don't even know what I was thinking you were going to say honestly sometimes my mouth starts talking and doesn't stop and I don't really know what is coming out of it til after the fact and isn't that weir-"  
"STILES ! SHUT UP WILL YOU !"  
Oh no now he's mad great now Derek was going to not only break his heart but he was also going to murder him, Derek's grip became tighter on his shoulder causing stiles to slowly sit back down which must of been what Derek wanted because he let him go  
"Turn on your jeep and go to the hale house" his voice still carried the power of an alpha and stiles really didn't want to second guess the man that could probably kill him in a heartbeat.  
"Uh I don't know if you noticed but I just spent 10 minutes trying to start my jeep and it didn't so I honestly don't think it'll start now " then again stiles wouldn't be stiles if he didn't question Derek's authority. Sighing Derek got out the jeep popped the hood and did something stiles couldn't really see all that well then closed the hood and came back to the jeep  
"Drive " looking at Derek for some sort of explanation stiles eventually gave up realizing he wasn't going to get one, put his key in the ignition and the jeep came to life.  
" if I'm not dead by the end of the night der I'm going to have you write down what you did to fix it "  
The rest of the drive was completely silent and it was driving stiles crazy he hated the silence couldn't stand it every fiber in his body wanted to do something to fill it up but he quickly would reject the idea because he was also terrified of what Derek would do if he began endlessly rambling. 

Once they got to the edge of the forest they had to walk the rest of the way to make it to the Hale house, so a completely silent ride in his jeep became a completely silent walk through the forest to Derek's childhood home. With all this silence stiles had time to be in his thoughts which he hates because his ADHD begins to go crazy and he can't really focus on much, but this time all he could focus on is that he's going to a secluded area with a man that has major anger problems and grows CLAWS and FANGS that could kill stiles in less than two seconds .  
Suddenly they get to the house and Derek takes a seat on the front steps leaving stiles the option to be face to face or sit next to him. Needless to say he sat next to Derek not only did he love being near him but he wasn't trying to see Derek's face when he A) killed him or B) rejected him.  
"Stiles stop being to scared I could smell it on you and it stinks and I can hear your heart almost popping out of your chest so just calm down " his voice was quiet and soft and stiles could tell he was trying to calm him down .  
"Sorry uh I just uh don't know what to expect like are you going to kill me or kill me kill me and if you are will it hurt I don't want to die anytime soon honestly so if you want I'll just never show my face arou-"  
"Stiles I'm not going to kill you if I wanted to I would of done it by now don't you think?"  
Taking an exasperated sigh Derek continues  
"Stiles your young okay ? when you said that ..you love me it sparked up something in me I thought I had no chance in I mean your the most passionate person I know ! And over time I became infatuated with you slowly getting closer to you becoming part of your regular life assuming that all we'd ever be was barely friends but stiles I don't want to be friends with you I want to be the one to wake up with your head on my chest pulling me close "  
Okay so that wasn't even close to what he expected Derek Hale to say like in a million years that wasn't even close to a possibility that Derek would imply that..  
"Derek wha- I don't kn- I mean I can-"  
Stiles was speechless for the first time he didn't know what to say his brain was blank . All he could do was stare at the beautiful man next to him .  
"Stiles I love you too "  
Next thing he knows Derek Hale leans towards stiles grabs either side of his face and connects their lips causing their bodies to merge like they were always meant to be this close and together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lotta talk and explainations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know , this is a long chapter but things are about to get interesting !

CHAPTER 4 

 

Ending probably the best kiss in stiles life Derek pulls away from the teen and looks at him with warm loving eyes .  
"Okay so that wasn't what I expected from you Derek wow mind blown like seriously wow"  
Looking at Derek caused stiles to blush like a little school girl not only was the man gorgeous but seeing him with a loving look on his face and swollen pink lips from the kiss caused stiles body to send blood to two places with one of the them being his face.  
"you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that stiles I don't think you understand what you do to me " Derek was leaning closer to stiles and rested his forehead on stiles' forehead trying to keep them as close as possible with as much contact they can get .  
"Speaking of which, you never really seemed all that interested mostly ever since coming back from Mexico, all I got from you was vague answers and disregard of my existence so this is all a complete surprise definitely DID NOT see that coming like really !"  
Stiles was trying to play it off but he was definitely making sure Derek wasn't lying to him because his heart wouldn't be able to handle that pain. Derek playing with his heart would of killed stiles but instead Derek looked at stiles with a shy look that stiles loved because of how adorable Derek looked  
"Stiles I left and you and Malia were finally getting closer you looked like you loved her so much so when I came back and saw how tight of a bond you guys had I completely tried to back off. Her scent was all over you and being too close to you reminded me that you could never be mine . .... that's how I was trying to protect my heart from shattering when I would see you " Derek's voice was quite and small he looked like he was scared that stiles might change his mind and break his heart into a billion pieces.  
Instead stiles looked at him and lifted up his face then smashed their lips together pouring all his emotions into that kiss, which Derek at first responded with shock then realizing what was happening and returning the kiss with almost as much or even more passion than stiles.  
Breathlessly stiles pulls away from Derek and looks him in the eyes .  
"Malia figured out that I was gay we became super close because the rest of the pack didn't know and she was kinda protecting me... but we kinda broke up a little after we got back from Mexico .. turns out your not the only one who had hidden feelings for a long time"  
With wide eyes Derek smiled then suddenly it dropped and he looked scared  
"Stiles .... the pack .... I don't think we should tell them "  
Okay so today was the day that Derek wanted to be full of surprises, was he ashamed of stiles already ? Did he not want others to know he was gay ?  
"Oh ! Okay yeah definitely get it sure they won't know a thing gotcha !"  
Stiles wasn't trying to let on that it kinda hurt him to be kept a secret but he would have to deal with it right ?  
"I'm not ashamed of you or anything stiles I know that's what your thinking , I just... am not ready to let them know I'm gay and in love with a barely 18 year old high school student and your dad , the sheriff, the one that knows about werewolves and how to kill them would probably consider me a .... target so can we just keep it to ourselves for a little while ?"  
Stiles understood and he honestly felt almost the same I mean he did just turn 18 and he didn't graduate high school for another 3 months so he slowly nodded  
" okay der BUT when I graduate we aren't going to hide it anymore sounds like a deal?"  
Getting into his feet Derek faced stiles offering his hand to help him up and off the stoop  
"Deal. Now let's head back before they realize we've been gone for so long." 

They were in such a love bubble they didn't realize that at the very top of the Hale house someone was there, someone they will truly and utterly hate because the last few months been too calm and it's time to rattle things up once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and let me know what y'all think ! :3 
> 
>  
> 
> BIG BTWs I WAS COMPLETELY DRUNK WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND POSTED IT LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP IT OR WRITE IT DIFFERENTLY THANKS :3


	5. Chapeter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I know it's taken me forever to write this chapter and then when I do it's super short but o was busy with work and I just recently graduated so my schedule was crazy but now I have time to write again so expect more soon !

Chapter FIVE   
To not have any uncomfortable questions on why they took long Derek thought it would be a good idea to stop by a diner and grab everyone some dinner since it was pretty late and they can't survive on popcorn and candy no matter how much stiles insisted.   
"Der I get that you wanna be all secretive but does that mean that I can't touch you in public ?" Stiles finally blurted out the question that was burning on his tongue. He couldn't help it, he finally got to have Derek close and now that he knows how mind freaking blowing it is how can he give it up so soon . Granted he probably should have given Derek some kind of warning because he was mid sip of a milkshake and the question caught him off guard causing him to almost choke .  
"Oh gosh sorry you know that sometimes I just talk and say things without thinking which is something that I have been trying to work on I had Scott teach me a couple ways to know when to stop myself but then I begin rambling and not be-"   
"Stiles ! It's okay calm down and breathe, I swear sometimes I think you might choke on your own words because of how fast you talk" after gathering himself Derek faced Stiles and griped his hand.  
"Now to answer your question, yes of corse you can do you really think that now that I have you to myself I would be able to keep my hands off of you. As long as we take our time until graduation and don't give ourselves up to the pack we should be fine, I know this isn't the best scenario but I'm just not quite ready to let everyone know "  
The sincerity in Derek's voice and eyes just made Stiles want to melt he understood because it isn't easy coming out let alone say your in a relationship with an 18 year old boy. He knew what Derek was doing , he was also giving him the time to figure themselves out in case he changes his mind. But Derek doesn't see that when he does things like that all it does is makes Stiles fall harder .  
With one last peck before the head back to the loft Stiles smiles at Derek and agrees with him.  
"As long as I can get you to myself once a day we should be fine der"


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sweet and charming

Stiles was starting to understand why Derek is always paranoid about someone of the pack finding out because lately Lydia’s taken a special interest in stiles making sure he NEVER has some free time (free time he uses to be with Derek in his room snuggling ). Last night for example she came over his house at 1 am because she was having a “homework emergency “ which only means she’s running out of excuses because Lydia has a 5.0 gpa so he knows that she definitely doesn’t need his help. So stiles decided to talk to Derek about letting her know about them, it’s been an amazing month of enjoying each other’s company and making up for lost time in the make out department, but it’s driving him insane that he cant gush to his best (female) friend about his very hot and sexy new boyfriend.   
“Der, you know your a total hottie and I love you and I love being in your arms at night “ stiles looked up at Derek who was holding stiles from behind with his face on his neck because that boys scent is intoxicating and Derek just doesn’t understand why nobody realizes how amazing stiles scent is.   
“Hmm stiles what is it?”   
He’s not an idiot, he knows the teen waited until half way through the movie they were watching so he could be sure that Derek was completely content and blissful .  
“What?!? Can’t I just show some love to my sexy hunky werewolf boyfriend ? “ stiles tried his hardest to look at Derek with innocent eyes  
“Stiles” then again stiles doesn’t have an innocent bone in his body so he knew that was bound to fail.  
“I want to tell Lydia”   
“No”   
Derek didn’t even let stiles finish his sentence correctly before answering   
“ WHAT WHY it’s only going to be Lydia and I think she already might know something because the night we got together she said she knew I loved you so I might as well I don’t get what’s the big deal honestly Derek your being a little too paranoid” I mean he gets it they had a deal but I mean it’s not fair he should be able to at least tell the one person who kinda pushed him into confessing, Lydia was kinda the reason they happened in the first place.  
“Stiles we’ve spoke about this, we aren’t telling anyone until you graduate, and that includes Lydia now that’s the end of this conversation “ he spoke with such an authority that it made stiles kinda mad, Derek know better than anyone that he doesn’t take orders from anyone, even Scott who’s the alpha.   
“Are you serious Derek ! Your speaking to me like I’m a child! “   
“YOU ARE !”   
Wide eyed stiles looked at Derek who looked like he immediately regretted saying that but is going to stand by it. Then suddenly stiles got dangerously calm,  
“Derek go home, it’s past my curfew I should be in bed because it’s a school night, as you know I’m a child I need my rest” angry wouldn’t cover how he was feeling, now he’s a child ? For wanting to tell the one who got them together that they’re together ? He wasn’t a child when they were almost getting to 3rd base a few minutes ago!   
“Stiles that’s not what I meant and you know it.. I’m just not ready to have people kno-“   
“That your with a man yes I know Derek but I’ll have you know it’s the same for me too you know ! Your the first man I’m with so yeah it’s a little scary but man up ! Nobody is going to hate you for it and if they do they’ll have to deal with me and my bat to set them straight”   
Derek didn’t know what to say because he always thought of stiles being the brave human among the supernatural so for something that’s not life threatening to scare him left him speechless. He called stiles a child but the one who was acting like one was him, he obviously wasn’t going to tell the whole pack just Lydia who he knows can keep her mouth shut.   
He too a deep breath and asked “why?”   
Stiles looked at him confused, was Derek asking why he would beat someone up for him? Wasn’t it obvious why?  
“Why do you want to tell Lydia, wouldn’t it be easier to tell Malia since she at least knows your gay already”   
“Ooh yeah but Lydia is the reason me and you are together ! She should be the first and something tells me she probably knew I was before I even knew that girl is scary smart!”   
This was terrifying but stiles was right he had to man up, even if it was adding someone to their little bubble he could tell this meant a lot to stiles so he held him closer to his chest and breathed in his scent.  
“Fine but just Lydia for now okay ? “   
“Okay honey, I think that was our first fight as a couple! “ Derek was never going to get bored with stiles in his life this kid had such an amazing mind.  
“And why do you sound excited about that ? “   
“Because ! Now we have to kiss and make up! “ he said that while wiggling his eyebrows causing Derek to laugh as he pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back !!!!! Let me know what you guys think !


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knew he couldn’t live stress free for long but why is Derek so scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is kinda short I’m sorry ! But I’m trying to get my feet wet before really diving back into my writing I know teen wolf is over but it will forever live in our heart so I will write about it forever !!!!   
> Hopefully you guys like it and remember I ALWAYS appreciate feedback ! ENJOY

Chapter SEVEN

 

Telling Lydia went exactly how he expected she just smiled and said “oh boys you guys are so cute you really thought I didn’t know already?” Then she flipped her hair and walked away leaving stiles and Derek behind her a little stunned but no all that surprised. But now that she knows she does help them cover with the rest of the pack because even with their werewolf senses they haven’t completely caught up with them so all is good.   
Of corse stiles life isn’t all rainbows and butterflies because while the pack was having their weekly get together Liam burst into the loft out of breath and with a look of horror in his face.  
“Scott turn on the news ! NOW !”   
Without second guessing it they switch the channel and soon understand why Liam is so terrified.  
“ And tonight on Beacon hills news an orphanage was burned to crisp with 50 children and 20 supervisors only one made it out alive the rest have yet to be identified. The child said he saw a man with big black wings set fire to the place and gave him this message”  
The camera turns to a little boy about 7 years old, with clothes all dirty and a face full of ashes   
“The scary man said that the pack will be dead, then he he he he told me to run away “   
The whole pack stood in silence, staring at the tv.   
“Scott you don’t thi-“   
“We are the only pack in Beacon Hills now” Scott became serious as he interrupted Malia and spoke to the pack   
“This man or creature killed innocent people to send us a message whoever this is doesn’t want to sit down calmly we have to stop him before he hurts more people” turning to the pack he looked at all of them with determination and they all stared back almost admiring there alpha until stiles started cracking up  
“Scott that was a beautiful speech and all but we literally have no clue who or what this guy is, what if he’s human and insane and the child made it up we can’t go into this claws out ready for battle, “   
Being the one with the brain works for him and Scott because sometimes Scott is an idiot, a lovable idiot but none the less , idiot.  
“Stiles is right Scott we need more information on this man we don’t even know what he looks like” Lydia wasn’t stupid diving into this without thinking wouldn’t leave anyone alive and she can’t go through another death not again.  
Suddenly Derek stood up and faced the pack standing next to Scott, but unlike Derek he looked scared almost it shook stiles to his spine seeing that look in Derek’s face .  
“I know who that man is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but do you guys hate me I used children as bait I’m sorry !! But do not worry no children were actually harmed in the writing of this chapter ! Anyways next chapter might be up soon than you think !


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat to the pack shouldn’t be all that bad, but when Derek Hale looks like a 6year old boy scared of a monster that’s when you should begin to panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old face makes a reappearance , just letting you guys know this does involve all types of mythology and I’m making this up as I go so this story can go anywhere enjoy the ride !

Chapter Eight 

The pack all stiffened as Derek spoke because his voice became so small and scared almost as if he didn’t know how to explain what was going on.  
“What do you mean you know who this is ? All the little boy said was that the mad had wings that could be anything “ stiles really didn’t like the way his lovers voice became so small when he answered back it was making him want to hug him right then and there not caring about the pack at all just wanting him close to him so his scent can calm him down.  
“He doesn’t mean this pack he means my families pack, the Hale pack knew this would happen and before the fire we were all getting ready for this battle, the man that started this whole thing was peter he should be here to tell you guys what’s going on he knows better “ at that he turned around in search for his phone ,  
“Peter isn’t here he’s locked up in Eichen house Derek and trust me none of us want to return there ever again” Lydia stated with a cold voice and reliving some of her worst memories in her eyes.  
“No he’s not you know peter he only stood there until the heat was off his back he escaped about two months ago, he called me to let me know “   
Derek found his phone and dialed a number walking into the hall when someone picked up to continue the conversation,  
“That makes sense actually peter being peter would find a way to slither out of there” stiles wasn’t really worried, if peter wanted to do something he would have done it when Scott’s guard was down and since he hasn’t that just means he’s clearly moved on to other things. Scott however didn’t take this information very smoothly he looked like someone just slapped him in the face ,  
“ peter is out of eichen ! That’s not okay guys we can’t just let that man roam free he’s a murderer, stiles why aren’t you more upset you hate peter ! We all do we have to put him back !” Now pacing the living room Scott was getting riled up even more.   
“Scott calm down peter doesn’t want to return to his old ways him and Malia been in touch and he’s trying to change, I’m not saying to believe him because nobody does but he’s not the urgent problem right now” Derek seemed so calmed and collected something peter told him must have calmed him down because he no longer spoke with fear in his voice and he looks like the grumpy wolf everyone is used to seeing, for stiles however he knew that something was still bothering him but for now he was going to let Derek do his thing with the pack.   
“Derek what did peter say? Who is that man? How do we defeat him?” Liam walked up to Derek before Scott had a chance to speak more about peters escape and not wasting more time on it.   
“Peter should be here soon to explain what’s doing on because all I was told when I was younger was that we had to get the pack strong and ready because we were going to face one of the strongest creatures known, but since the fire killed the hale pack peter and I thought we were in the clear, guess not”   
At that everyone stood silently staring at Derek trying to understand what was happening it wasn’t until mason spoke that the pack came to it,  
“Wait if your were training for this day how come you don’t know what’s the full story ?” Mason was one of the humans in the pack which somehow made him back up stiles in the brains department always know when and what to ask.   
“My mother was going to tell me and Cora what was the full story but she died before she got the chance and we dismissed the whole thing after that.”   
“Now that my dear nephew is a story Talia was actually saving for me to tell you since it was my fault that we got on the wrong side of one of the most feared knights of hell, Lucifer’s second in command, Beelzebub” Peter swiftly entered the loft and spoke as he made his way to the rest of the pack, he looked clean and perfectly groomed just as always never letting his looks slip.   
“To start this wonderful tale I must tell you kids one thing, I’m a very flexible man and if you ever get to see a pair of wings up close then you’d become very flexible too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does peter always have to be involved ? Because he’s a sociopath with an amazing smile ! I love peter and you guys might see him in a different light. 
> 
> I truly hated that teen wolf ended the way it did I need more seasons!! Anyway Scott as always just wants to bring justice to those that deserve it but is he ready to let that go to be able to get help from peter ? 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know I’m not the best writer but I hope you guys enjoy it !


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has more heart than expected, and an obsession with Wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry for the late update but you guys know life gets crazy and I’ve been swamped at work but I finally got to finish this chapter !!! Peter is so arrogant ugh ! DONTCHA LOVE IT lol I hope you enjoy !!! Remember always give me feedback !

Peter was one of the most dramatic people stiles has ever met, this man loves to get reactions from people and with what he just said he defenitely got a couple reactions from many in the pack. This man who is labeled the biggest ladies man in probably the whole beacon hills, just admitted that he has tempted the waters of the other side of the river.   
Derek cleared his throat and looked at peter uncomfortably and shifted to the couch, 

“peter stop trying to make the kids uncomfortable just let them know what happened” annoyed, stiles just wanted the information as soon as possible and knowing peter he would drag this to no end.

“Curious aren’t you stiles,” with a snide smirk he looked at stiles and immediately noticed the pull Derek and the boy had towards each other, only those who really know how to observe would be able to tell that something changed with those two, but he’s going to have to use that information to mess with his dear nephew some other time. So with a sigh he began to speak to the pack.

“Back in my college days I was,as expected, extremely popular with the ladies, being born a wolf I never had any awkward years in my youth so I was and still am extremely comfortable with my body, also I am full aware that I am an attractive man so I never had to really work hard to get the woman I wanted “   
Stiles truly hated the smirk on peters mouth full of such arrogance and he’s obviously taking the long way to fill the pack in just to mess with them, then again the way Derek was so scared at the mention of the creature that attacked those kids perhaps peter is stalling as much as he can because he’s scared himself . 

“Anyways, “ snapping out of it peters voice brought back stiles’ attention “ getting women wasn’t a problem so I decided that I should challenge myself because frankly I was getting very bored from the same thing I decided that the next person I go after will be a man and almost as if very ironically god was listening to me, my studies of English literature class got a new professor whose name was Ethan Knightly, as I’m taking my seat he walked in and he was the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my entire life and ...to this day actually,”   
Scott looked at peter confused because he’s never seen peter look so in awe of someone as if even if it was over 20 years ago it still shook him as if it was the first time, this almost brought back the memories of Alison and as quickly as they came peter, once again unconsciously , caused another pack member to refocus.   
“He completely took me by surprise because not only was he extremely attractive he was actually really young probably a couple years older than me, and he was obviously smart because he was a collage profesor at such a young age and it intrigued me like crazy.” With a far away look peter smiled but a genuine small smile one that one would get when having a bittersweet memory.   
“Erm well after months and months of the chase I finally landed a date with my professor, I was so excited but also nervous because I’ve never had to chase someone like I did with him so at the end of our date he noticed I was the one that was nervous and he gave me a good night kiss , now here’s the think about wolves, when they kiss other wolves there’s more passion into it, there is this spark however when a wolf kisses an angel or a fallen angel the wolf can see their wings, and Ethan had the most beautiful black wings ever seen . “   
Peters voice got real small for the ending of this story,   
“As soon as I saw them I knew what he was immediately, Talia and my mother always loved educating us about the other supernaturals in the world and the ones he had to keep away from. So as soon as I saw black wings I knew he was a fallen angel and one of Lucifer’s soldiers, granted at the time I wasn’t aware he was actually one of Lucifer’s knights and his right hand but either way I let my mother know and he came up with a plan and were able to cast him back to hell. But as we were almost done with the spell he showed his real face and he saw me standing there, he looked so betrayed and hurt and immediately I regretted it so I weakened the spell only a tad so that one day he can return to me, my mother didn’t agree with what I’ve done and all but shunned me from the pack, and they began trying ever since up until the Hale fire”   
At this point peter was looking back at the pack waiting for them to digest the whole thing.  
“Wait so the spell can’t we just do it again? “ mason was the first to break the silence.  
“My mother took the memory of the spell from me and gave it to Talia because I was no longer trusted with it so I do not know it”   
The pack tried coming up with more ideas for a couple hours but it was late and they knew their heads weren’t thinking straight too much has happened and it’s was taking a toll on them so they decided to all get some rest and regroup in after school the next day.   
Stiles however didn’t sleep until his body literally shut down so when his father walked in his room the next morning he saw stiles in the middles of a bunch of pictures and spell books on the floor while he was slumped on his computer desk lightly snoring. The sheriff sighed and wasn’t surprised he figured that after what he happened yesterday it had something to do with the supernatural.  
So making his was into stiles room he took the heaviest book from off the ground and closed it lightly then slammed it on the ground causing stiles to jolt up and fall off his chair.  
“ DAD!!” Stiles looked up at his father heart beating a million miles an hour, panting  
“School Stiles “ and with that the sheriff turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won’t take as long I promise!! But I hope you guys liked it ! Remember I always appreciate feedback !!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty hot and heavy with Stiles and Derek, Scott finally uses his brain and stiles has to call some trigger happy back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD IM SORRY !!!  
> Things have been a little out of wack for me and then i had writers block and had no clue where the fuck I was going with this story but I got inspired !! I hope you enjoy and as always please let me know what you guys think !!!
> 
> **some hot and heavy action ***

Stiles was on edge, he was too smart to believe that Peter told them the whole story without any hesitation. He knew he was hiding something but he didn’t know how to get it out of him. He knew that telling Derek wouldn't do much but probably cause a clawed out argument that would get them no answers and telling Scott wouldn't get him anywhere either because he would be the one coming up with the idea anyways. Stiles knew Peter did things so that they benefit him in one way or another. Stiles knew exactly how to get peter to tell them the whole truth, there's nothing peter loves more than power and as everyone knows the best form of power is information, he had to set up a scenario where Peter ‘accidentally’ finds out about Derek and his relationship. Again Stiles isn’t dumb he saw how Peter looked at Derek and him the day of the pack meeting, he suspect but now he needs it to be confirmed. Now the really hard part is getting Derek to agree with his plan.  
“No, I am not letting Peter find out about us because of a hunch Stiles,” Derek crossed his arms and gave Stiles his signature “you are being an idiot” look.  
“Oh come on sour-wolf think about it! Do you really think that Peter would trust Scott's pack enough to tell us the WHOLE truth? He has to be hiding something I’m sure of it! And it's not like he doesn't already suspect us didn't you see how he looked at us at the meeting?”  
As usual Stiles gave Derek his “how do you not get this?” look and then turned around and sat on the couch in Derek's loft.  
“ Derek you know that I wouldn’t ask you to do something like this unless I truly believe that it was necessary, I know your not ready but for all we know whatever he’s hiding could be the key to saving innocent people”  
Derek took a good look at the man in front of him, Stiles was looking at him with soft but determined eyes, Stiles really has matured so much over the years, instead of babbling on without thinking of stopping, he knew how Derek felt and how serious it was for him so he calmed down and try to get Derek to understand him. Derek knew he was in trouble, he might fall for Stiles harder than he expected.  
“Fine Stiles I trust you, but how does finding out about us help us get Peter to open up?” He trusted Stiles but he also knew if he didn’t ask he was going to end up regretting it later.  
“ Peter is a narcissist that is something that is blatantly obvious, so when he is right and when he believes he has you in the palm of his hand he will be an open book.” As Stiles was explaining Derek made his way to the couch and sat extremely close to Stiles to the point where their thighs were touching and no matter how much time he spent with Derek he still is 100 percent aware of his presence and it makes his body feel hot every. single. Time.  
Swallowing hard he continued fully aware that Derek can hear the spike in heart and smell the arousal in the air he tried to get to the point quick because it's been too long since he’s tasted Derek’s lips.  
“ERM .. Um … he leaves a small window for questions soon after he finds something out because he always stays to gloat, and once he does we have to find a way to push it in the conversation.”  
At this point Derek had his hand resting at the top of Stiles’ thigh and he didn’t know how he was able to still breathe because Derek’s eyes never left his and those green hypnotizing eyes are to die for and they were looking at Stiles like he was the last glass of water in a dessert.   
“Stiles, I love your brain, I think we should practice getting caught don't you think ?”  
Derek leaned forward and before Stiles could say another word he caught his lips with his and Stiles melted like butter. From there it got hot very quick, without breaking Stiles and Derek shifted so Stiles was straddling Derek as he cupped Stiles’ ass with his hands. Stiles felt Derek's hand find their way into his jeans and grab his bare cheeks. The sounds Stiles was making was driving Derek out of his mind, he never thought that he would be so turned on by another man but here he was so hard it was getting painful and from what he could feel rubbing against his stomach Stiles was just as turned on, he was in such a cloud of ecstasy he almost didn't hear Scott pull into his parking lot with the rest of the pack if it wasn’t because Mason was teasing Liam about something in school to the point where Liam had to yell at him they would have been caught.  
Stiles was so into this make out session he was taken by complete surprise when Derek suddenly stopped and pretty much leaped to the kitchen leaving stiles on the couch out of breath with lips pink and plump. He got himself a glass of water and Stiles was confused until the heard Scott open the loft door and understood immediately  
“ could have warned me” Stiles quietly and quickly said so only Derek would be able to hear.  
“Oh hey stiles you're here early is everything okay did you find something?” Scott rushed to his friend that was on the couch and looked like a child waiting for good news.  
“ um no i went to see of i could find something on the alias the demon used but my dad kicked me out of his office for no reason !” stiles quickly took a pillow and covered the party Derek started in his pants, good thing he wasn’t lying because then Scott would have noticed but he was as oblivious as always.  
" maybe because your not a cop and it illegal to hack into the police database Stiles" Derek tried to sound annoyed but his voice was a little higher than usual but the pack didn't notice.  
The rest of the pack made their way into the loft and found seats all over as Scott looked defeated as he got up and made his way to the kitchen where Derek was using the island as a cover for his person party he was having in his pants. As Scott made his way towards him he swiftly moved to the other end of the table so Scott wouldn’t see something he wasn’t supposed to.  
“Derek we have to get Peter over here, what if he didn’t tell us everything?” both stiles and Derek looked at Scott with wide eyes, Stiles loved Scott like a brother but he wasn’t usually this sharp, quickly Stiles knew how to handle the situation because he couldn’t have Scott messing up a perfectly good plan just cause he suddenly wants to pay attention to things.  
“ Don’t worry Scott I am going to handle Peter, he trust me more than he would Derek or you.” Stiles voice was cool and collected to bring ease to Scott and make him trust him. Sometimes Stiles wonders how does he survive without him.   
“ Stiles I think i should go with you, since ya know I can make Peter’s head explode if he decides to do anything stupid.” Lydia was always one to see what Stiles was thinking before he told anyone else, and the way he looked and Derek meant that the plan must have something to do with their relationship so she of course was going to help cover for them.  
“Thanks lyds” Stiles could tell what she meant and he was going to fill her in later.   
“Fine but in the meantime we can’t just sit around we have to find out more about this Demon, Stiles I think we should call your cousins.” Scott looked at stiles with a serious expression, he totally regrets letting him meet them.  
Stiles has these two cousins,they barely stay in one place for long so he doesn’t see them as often which makes things awkward around them other than the age gap, but after all the supernatural things that happened in Beacon Hills his cousins let him know what they do for a living. They are hunters.  
Only reason Scott knows is because they almost killed him three years ago and to save his life a lot of explanations were given from both ends.  
“ I knew you were going to say that as soon as we found out it has to do with demons, but i guess you're right they have dealt with this before” Stiles grabbed his phone and walked to the hall as Scott explained who Stiles’ cousins were.  
“Hey Sam long time no see, listen we need your help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont give a time frame like last chapter lol but i know i wont be three months later for the next chapter i hope you liked it let me know what yall think


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are very quiet this chapter, Sam and Dean are on their way to Beacon Hills, Derek and Stiles have an eye opening conversation and Peter, along with the pack, finally meet the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this story had a very slow beginning but personally i think its finally picking up ! I really am excited for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it !!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **** Also, I am always open to suggestions and any type of input for my work I truly love the feedback so let me know what you guys think so far!!*****

It's been over a year since Sam heard Stiles’ voice, which is exactly why he picked up the phone as soon as he saw his name pop up on the screen of his cellphone.   
“Hey Sam long time no see, listen we need your help”   
Now he knew it was serious, Stiles would only have called them if it had to do with something he believed his pack and him couldn’t handle and that wasn’t many things. He knew Stiles was very hard headed,he loved to solve things on his own so for him to ask for help was a huge sign that something was wrong.  
“ Are you alright what's going on” Sam’s reaction caused Dean to look up from his meal and look at Sam, once he saw Sam mouth Stiles’s name he made his way towards him gesturing to put the phone on speaker.  
“Im fine but we really would appreciate it if you guys could make your way to Beacon Hills, there is a demon that made himself very uh... present in town.” Stiles knew that they were going to be worried as soon as Sam picked up the phone, but he didn’t want to tell them everything just yet, it’s too much to explain and he needs to take his time so Dean doesn’t just kill Peter for the hell of it. He didn’t like the man per-say but he didn’t want that on his hands.  
“We aren’t that far out, probably four hours away , we’ll see you soon kiddo don't do anything stupid wait until we get there Stiles” Dean's voice was very stern and he knew he meant to not take action without them but he’s Stiles and they know better than to tell him to keep still at times like these but he appreciated the sentiment.  
“Thanks guys I don’t make any promises, see you guys later!” with that he returned to the rest of the pack who heard most of the conversation and by the way they were looking at Stiles he assumes Scott filled them in, his eyes wandered around the room and landed on Derek’s, for a second he was almost positive that he saw him look slightly betrayed but as soon as he saw it, his expression changed.  
Not wanting to be swamped with questions about his cousins Stiles needed to get out of the loft as soon as possible. He loves his cousins but they stand for different morals than he does and it isn’t the best topic for him.  
“Alright guys they’re going to be here in a couple hours in the meantime I'm going to see if I can dig something up on the demons alias again I’ll see you guys later !” rushing out the door before any of them could get a reply out Stiles made his way to his beloved Jeep. He was almost out the lot when he saw Derek walking towards the Jeep.   
Derek had a very strange expression on his face which Stiles didn’t understand at all. He sat in his Jeep as Derek climbed in the passenger seat.  
“I’m coming with you to make sure you don’t do anything too stupid” and with that he turned away from Stiles and gestured with his hand to drive.  
Knowing they were within hearing range from the wolves he just nodded and drove, a little over the speed limit he might add, but he was in a hurry he wanted to talk to Derek and figure out what's wrong with him, did he say something he wasn’t supposed to? Why was he so obviously upset with him?  
After about ten minutes of silence Stiles finally broke.   
“Derek what’s with you, one minute we were going hot and heavy and the next you look at me like I killed your cat !” Stiles hated the way Derek was acting, it felt like they took fifty steps backwards and frankly it hurt.  
“Stiles … your from a hunting family, why didn't you tell me? After Kate did what she did I thought that you would understand the most how much honesty means to me.” Derek turned to Stiles frustrated, he didn’t expect that he would have this kind of family and never tell Derek. Stiles knew how much he suffered when Kate kept her secret and honestly he felt like he was walking back into a trap.  
Stiles took one look at Derek and then pulled over immediately causing both their bodies to jerk forward.   
“ Derek I am NOT Kate! I would never do anything to hurt you, EVER. The fact that you would even think that I didn't tell about Sam and Dean for the same reasons Kate didn’t tell you she was a hunter fucking hurts! I didn’t tell you or the pack because honestly that's not a part of my family I am very proud of I love my cousins but they are the type to shoot first and and questions never and I hate that. I’m the type of person that likes to investigate who’s going to get justice because the wrong person could get hurt….. Derek I fall harder for you every damn day, and believe me when I say, your the last person I would let them hurt.”   
Exasperated Stiles stared at Derek hoping he got his message across, he couldn’t believe Derek thought that Stiles was anything at all like Kate. That fucking stung. He knew deep down that if he went through the tragic things Derek did he’d be reacting the same but that doesn’t mean he was happy about it.  
Derek didn’t really know what to say, for one he felt so stupid and immature. To think that Stiles would ever do anything remotely like Kate was probably the stupidest thing ever. He was so ashamed . Taking a deep breath he broke eye contact with Stiles and got out the Jeep, luckily Stiles pulled over in a road that is barely used so the pack wasn’t going to drive by if they left his loft.   
Stiles followed Derek out the Jeep and went up to him, he had his back to him and was looking up at the sky, it was dawn so the sky was a beautiful blend of purples and pinks.  
“Stiles, I’m sorry ...I was so scared that I was over my head and that it was too good to be true which made it easier to believe that you were just using me for something like Kate did” Derek turn and pressed his hand on Stiles’ face.  
“You need to understand Stiles, to think that you actually want to be with me still blows my mind. To me you’re the first man I ever thought was breathtaking, not only are you that but you also are so damn smart that it okay that you know you usually are one of the smartest, if not the smartest, person in the room. And your heart so damn amazing,you are so hilarious but at the same time so understanding and compassionate. Frankly, I’m scared that if I love you any harder I’ll lose myself to you and never stop”  
The tenderness in Derek’s eyes, the soft touch of his hands and the soothing sound of his voice was too much for Stiles, tears started flowing down his face because he never thought he’d be loved like this, he’s usually the sidekick the one people think of as an afterthought or when they needed his help but to think this man that was the sweetest man ever and probably exactly what Greek gods look like felt this much love for him, was overwhelming. He had no words, Stiles was speechless what else could he say after that, he had to show him how he felt.  
He grabbed Derek’s face and pulled it towards his until their lips touched. The kiss was almost desperate and a little salty because of the tears, but it was the most amazing kiss in Derek’s life, he felt that Stiles was pouring his feelings out into the kiss, he made the man that always has something to say speechless and that was amazing.   
Slowly ending the kiss Stiles pulled away from Derek keeping their faces close.  
“ Derek Hale I love you so much it’s kinda scary ya know ?”   
Smiling he looked at Derek, he never thought he would be this happy when so many things are going on but here they are in the side of the road so damn happy and in love.

 

After two hours of trying to explain what going on to his father at the station, Stiles and derek finally made their way back to the loft. The pack was still there doing research so they were on Peter duty. Scott called Derek and told them to bring Peter to the loft so he can help because according to Malia “ Its his damn fault we are in this mess so he better come help or I will take my ass to his apartment and bring him myself, conscious or not !”  
“Hello boys” as usual Peter had his trademark smirk on his lips as he greeted Derek and Stiles, looking at the boys with dubious eyes.  
“ Peter since your free why don’t you come on over to the loft!” Stiles put his most innocent face and smiled forcefully at Peter.  
“ Oh i would love to pretty little Stiles but you see I’m a little busy doing adult things, sorry to make you come all this way.” With a fake smile on his own face Peter tried to close his door slowly but was stopped by Derek’s hand.  
“Peter it isn’t a choice, you need to help us with this demon, it's your fault this whole thing is even happening so be useful” Derek’s tone was frigid and in stiles opinion super hot.  
Seeing how serious he was Peter hesitated for a second but decided to go along with it because he may be older than his dear nephew but right now he doesn’t have a pack and since Derek belongs to one that makes him stronger. Stupid pack bonds.   
“Fine but we need to make a stop at the Hale house I left something I need for this.” And with that he strolled past the both of them and made his way to his porsche. 

After and hour of rummaging through the hale house Peter found what he needed which was a small ring box, finally they made their way back to the pack. As they finally entered the loft, Stiles’ phone rang.He quickly answered the phone hoping he had some type of good new because from what he could see the pack hasn’t gotten very far.   
“ Hey dad please tell me you something !” Stiles hated that they were getting nowhere while the demon had the upper hand, they needed some new information and fast.  
“ No Stiles I'm still waiting to hear back from my FBI contact, Im calling you because you forgot to mention that Sam and Dean were on their way here, there is only one reason you’d call them Stiles and it’s not very comforting, how much did you and Derek downplay this creature.” Sheriff Stilinski was concerned because he knows his nephews are Stiles’ emergency back up and if he called them after just one incident with barely any time to investigate, that means it was a lot more dangerous than he thought.  
Stiles didn’t hold back much from his dad, only thing he didn’t want his dad know was that his was a demon that just so happen to be lucifer’s right hand man, he knew his dad wouldn’t want him involved if he did. Then again he knew that he couldn't really hide it when the guys get to Beacon Hills, so he decided to just come out and tell him.  
“ Dad just so you know I will still be involved because I am kind of part of Scott’s pack and we have a couple Hales in the pack so regardless I will be involved so no matter what I’ll be dra-”   
“Stiles !” the sheriff loved his son but that kid sure knew how to go in circles and if not stopped he would go on forever.  
“ Right ! Sorry, the demon’s name is Beelzebub, he’s known to be the right hand for Lucifer and he has a serious bone to pick with the Hales” Silence is not what he expected to receive from the sheriff but then again his dad doesn’t have much knowing of the things that go bump in the night so he knew he probably needed to process it.   
After what seemed like ever Sheriff Stilinski let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, at this rate if a monster doesn’t kill him the stress will.  
“ I see why you called them … they are going to stay at our house so see if you could spend the night at Scott’s” with that he hung up the phone.   
Just as he was about to put his phone away, Scott stood up and announced that the guys were pulling into the driveway.  
“Should we be worried, I mean after what Scott told us they aren’t the friendliest people when it comes to supernatural creatures” Liam was standing behind Scott with a worried face, he has dealt only with the Mr. Argent and that was one person he didn’t know what to do about two hunters that are known the be the best hunters in the business.   
“ I mean their Stiles’ family so we should be okay… right Stiles?” Hayden turned away from her laptop and looked at Stiles for assurance.   
Stiles looked towards Hayden and just gave her a tight smile, he loved that she views him as an innocent kid. Before he got the chance to answer he heard Dean’s voice from behind the door.  
“Dammit Sam you can’t only eat leaves it makes you stink up my baby”   
Stiles heard Sam laugh and made his way to open the door.  
“You guys do know that the wolves can hear you right ?” Smiling they walked towards Stiles and have him a hug.   
“ Wow kiddo you grow taller everytime I see you !” Dean backed away looking at him reassuring he was in one piece.   
“ Is that why you always seem to be getting shorter dean?” Laughing he took Deans bag and was about to turn to take Sams when he was greeted by a splash of room temperature water to the face, holy water.   
The pack began to move until Stiles put his hand up to assure them that it was okay then using his other arm he rolled up his sleeve exposing his forearm, Sam took out a knife and sliced into his skin, the looked back up at Stiles and smiled.  
“ You know normal families would ask how I’ve been but nope I always have to shed blood for you guys” wiping his arm with his other sleeve then looking back at Sam and Dean to make sure that they do the same to themselves.   
After they did Stiles stepped aside and allowed them to walk into the loft, closing the loft door Stiles was already regretting this whole thing the pack was staring at them like they were going to be murdered and Dean and Sam was looking super breezy but he was well aware that they were heavily armed.   
“ Okay so guys this is Sam and Dean Winchester and they are here to help us with the demon.”   
Sam looked at the pack and realized how scared they looked and wanted to put them at ease so exchanging a look with Dean he smiled and looked at them with his puppy dog eyes  
“ Hey don’t worry we aren’t her to hurt you, Stiles is family and your his family and that means your ours too” with his most charming smile he looked at the pack and hoped it made them lower their guards. He didn’t entirely trust this pack but Dean and him trusted Stiles and they knew if he said it was fine then he wasn’t going to do anything to the pack.   
“ Thats awesome dude, now let’s get back to business and talk about our problem.” Stiles gestured for them to sit and made his way to the couch, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload at least bi weekly for you guys because things are about to get crazy at my job but i will be more consistent than I was before.  
> As always let me know what you guys think about this chapter because I have some exciting things coming up for the next chapter !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep this fic and see where it goes, comment your opinions please !


End file.
